Best friends
by inudemon02
Summary: Inu and Crystal are best friends but as soon they're other best friends started to dating each other. Does Inu and Crystal want the same? InuXcrystal, Little of CreamXTails, LilyXCharmy. One shot


**Best Friends **

I don't own Tails, Cream or Charmy they go to SEGA. I don't own Crystal Wolf or Silver Wolf they go to Sonicxman. I do own Inu and Lily and this story line!!

At El Dorado High School home of the cougars. Three girls were waiting for a silver eclipse to pull up and drop off the boys.

A light brown rabbit with a hour glass body were an orange dress with a blue bow on it and it also has a light green rose on it and it goes to her knees with a pair of yellow flats. Her name is Cream Rabbit and She's dating Tails Power.

A light blue two tail fox that about fourteen years old like the rabbit. She has some bangs over her light green eyes. She wears a black key-hole shirt that says' I love a guy that thinks with a seen head.' in light blue with a light purple skirt that goes to her knees. She wears flats that are black and hot pink. Her named is Lillian but she know as Lily Foxhound. She's dating Charmy Bee.

And a beautiful Pure white wolf that has a black stripe across her sapphire blue eyes, her hair hangs downwards but is done up with a sapphire bun. She wearing a blue long sleeve top, a dark blue skirt with golden designs on the rim and stops just above the knees, with blue boots and sapphire gloves that are on her hands which are on her hips was in the middle of the two. Her named is Crystal Wolf and She's the only single girl left in their group.

" Where is the guys?" Lily demands. " I want to see Charmy." She adds. 

" Lily, we'll see the guys soon." Crystal sighs at one of her best friends. " Hanyou is driving and He's hasn't been to this school in long time!" She adds in anger, she was getting annoyed at Lily.

" Here they are!" Cream points to them walking toward them

A fourteen year old yellow two tail fox walking to the right. He's wearing a blue shirt with black stains and gray pants with his normal shoes. To his right is a bee that about medium size and his wings are bigger then his body. He's wearing a red hoodie with black jeans. His has headphones around his neck and there was a medium size white male wolf with silver, light brown and black patches over his body. He has some fur over his dark blue eyes as well a dark brown across his eyes.. He wears a tight blue shirt that has a black lightening bolt on it. The shirt shows off his three pack. He wears gray jeans with a pair of trainers that are black with white lines on the side, He's was in front of them.

Crystal runs to the wolf who been her first best friend since they were eight.

" Inu!" She cried.

" Hey Crystal." He greeted her as She hugs him.

" Thank Karma. That you guys are here." Crystal smiles, she points to Lily and Cream who walking over. " They're driving me nuts." She claims.

Charmy smiles at Lily. " Water Lily. You couldn't you stop driving Crystal nuts." He asked her.

" Fine." She pouts as Charmy took her and started kissing her.

Crystal grabs Inu's arm then drags him. " Let's get out of here before we see two making out couples."

Inu nods and not needed to be told twice.

" Good idea." He notes.

Crystal smiles at her best friend as They head to the upper quad to where they second period class was.

" I can't believe they are at it again." Inu complains.

" I know. They always do it. It's like we're not there." Crystal sighs.

" Yeah, So how Lust doing these days?" He asked her.

" She's fine but Bro wondering if it cool that I sleep over at your place as in tonight." Crystal tells him. Inu nods.

" Fine with me, but it's going be you and me all alone in the house." He warns her.

" Hoshiko and Emily are on another mission?" She guessed. Inu nods at her.

" and Gold Wolf just move in with Moon Wolf. Envy is traveling the world. Last time, She called She's in troy and in jail again." Crystal nods and tries not to laugh about Envy.

" What about Hanyou?"

" Move in with Amy Rose." Inu sighs. " So It's just me left." He adds.

" Poor Inu." She tease. " he's lives all alone in that Dojo Palace." She adds in with giggles.

" Whatever you say, princess." He teases back.

" Shut up, wolfie." Crystal snaps with his nickname. " We both agree not to call me princess." She adds.

" then don't call me, wolfie." Inu tells her.

They started to lean toward each other calling each other " Princess" or " Wolfie", lips were few inches part when the

bell rings telling them school started.

Inu looks up to see tails and the rest of the gang coming to them.

" Did we almost kiss?" Crystal asked.

Inu nods to her. " yeah, and we're going get some talking to."

" They saw." She guessed.

" Oh yeah, They saw."

" Let's gets to class before we get-" Crystal was cut off by Charmy.

" Are you two finally dating?" He asked.

" No charms." Crystal tells him. " Let's head to class." She adds.

As the day went on both Inu and Crystal kept thinking the same thing.

Do they want to be more then best friends?

Inu kept think how Crystal was there during those breaks up with Cream and Lily even a girl name Donna. He notes that Crystal does look really cute and He remembers how he was jealous of Tails, he was when He told Inu that He likes Crystal.

" I like her more then a best friend should." Inu mutters in Biology. " We're best friends and We share secrets yet I didn't realize it tell now, I'm love in with my best friend."

Crystal on the other hand did have a crush on Inu. She remembers that Inu fought for her when a group of guys corner her. She couldn't use her Water and Ice powers for some odd reason. She was glad She was wearing Inu's necklace, she got for Christmas when She was eight years old. It's a heart shape locket holding in his thunder powers, thanks to the necklace that zaps the boys. She got away safely. She even became jealous of cream and Lily when they date Inu( not the some time of course).

" Inu." Crystal whispers in Math. " I'm in love with Inu Element. Who's been my best friend since we're eight years old. I want him to be mine for ever like Lust and Silver Wolf." She adds.

As soon school was over. Inu was waiting for her in front of her last class which was World History with Mr. Herrman.

Inu stand by the door with his arms across and a grin on his face. He gets to hang out with Crystal all day long. And no older brothers to make jokes about it or try to help him out. No Envy trying to record it. No Lust giving a smile saying' We know you like her but you don't yet.'

Crystal was the last out with her dark sapphire backpack was on her back.

" Ready?" He asked her which made her jump.

" Stop doing that!" Crystal shouts.

" Make me." Crystal glares at him.

" I might." Inu laughs more. " Oh I'm soo scare."

Crystal glare didn't last very long, they don't fight often.

" So how are we getting to your place?" Crystal asked.

" Vanilla is giving us a ride home. Mom and Dad gives Cream a ride home whenever they are not in missions and Vanilla gives me a ride home when they are." He explains smoothly.

Crystal nods. " Ok."

Inu smiles and walks down the stairs with Crystal not far behind to the grass part of the bus circle.

" Now we have to look for Cream and get her away from Tails." Inu tells her.

Crystal all ready found them making out by a tree. She tugs on Inu's arm then points.

" Found them."

" We're too late!" He claims.

" Hey got any blackmail on them?" Crystal asked, since this was her first year on earth and not on her home planet called Planet Gem.

" Tails, yes. Cream well not anymore." He sounded uneasy.

" You still have a thing with Cream?"

" Nope at any more. It's just hard to see two of your best friends making out like a bunch of horny teenagers." Inu notes.

" Last I check, we are horny teenagers."

" True." Inu smiles. " Hey Tails. Should I tell Cream that She was-" He was cut off by Tails who stop sucking face with Cream.

" Dude, that mess up telling her something like that."

" Then stop making out with our ride!" Crystal snaps. " I got some homework to do." She adds.

Cream peeks over Tails shoulders. " Our ride?" She question.

" I'm staying at Inu's for the night." Crystal tells them

"Ok, are you guys sure your not dating?" Tails asks them.

" We're sure." They chorus then look at each other then bursting out laughing like sharing an inside joke.

Cream smiles at Crystal then frowns at Inu.

" What?" Inu asked.

" Your going be good or Lily will kick your sorry butt." Cream warns.

" Creamy." Inu spoke an old nickname. " I'm the good one in the family when it comes to dating."

Cream rolls her eyes. " Alright."

Lily and Charmy walks over holding hands.

" So what up?" Lily asked.

" Crystal is staying over at Inu's." Cream announces.

Crystal and Inu were turning a slight pink and both had the same thought.

" _Why do we have the gossip girls as best friends?" _

Charmy gives a grin at Inu.

" So your having a one-night stand with Crystal?" He asked.

Inu punches his arm hard. " Nope, plus my folks at staying over." He lied smoothly that finally became useful training when lying to his folks who knows his lying to cover his family.

Crystal looks at him and Inu winks at her, telling her to shut her trap or we will never hear the end of it.

" Yep, we always do this sleepover thing. I'm always welcome to Inu's place since I was eight." Crystal said smoothly trying to kept the story simple.

Charmy rubs his hurt arm. " Sorry, Inu but you two do have a thing going on." He laughs. " but you guys haven't notice it yet."

Inu eyes narrow, Suddenly he felt protective of Crystal. He felt the need to protect to her. Inu knows She can tale care of herself but he felt it was need, which was odd to him.

Crystal notice the narrow in his eyes which made her smile. She was really happy about this. She was glad that Inu was tick at Charmy. Also she was worry that Inu was going to use his most powerful attack called Thunder Howl.

" Inu, don't" She calls out to him, touching his arm. Inu eyes went back to normal then gives her a simple grin the one she loves. 

" I wasn't planing it."

" _yes, you were but if you tell her, She could hurt you." _Inu mentally says in his head.

Crystal rolls her eyes.

Then they were a horn honking at the group, they turn to see a light brown Volkswagen.

" There our ride." Cream points out then kiss Tail's cheek then skips over to the car along with Inu and Crystal.

Few hours later after Inu and Crystal tend the family shop which is a Japanese Shop that has anything Japanese you could think of that was in the Pg range. Well Inu tend it while Crystal help out after She did her homework, which was easy since she has a very high IQ of 299. She mostly help out with the customers while Inu stock the items.

This felt right to Crystal. Helping out in the family shop and being with Inu. She was hoping for little flirting well unless you count Inu glaring at a really cute guy who asked for her number or the looks he gives her that makes her smile.

Inu lock the doors from the inside as Crystal opens the secret doors that under the counter.

" Hey can I ask you something about this door?"

Inu looks up as He takes the backpacks and swing both on his shoulders. " Shoot." He encourages her.

" Why is it build under a shop?" She asked.

" It was a gateway in the Dojo in case there was an attack by the enemy of the clan. Lord Kai order the tunnel to built to make sure his family and other people were safe before himself. The exit of the tunnel was hidden by a rock which could be move by Kai or his first son name Yasha who had the power of earth as in rocks and sand." Inu explains.

" Wow."

" yeah, I know." Inu smiles.

As the night went on they hit little problem. Crystal didn't have any PJS to wear and such like she thought did; In the guest room where she slept.

She walks down the wooden hallway which shows the garden that Emily made with her own hands since she was dating Hoshiko who lived here his hold life. The garden had different kind of flowers and a pond full of fish. The floor was wooden and Crystal had to wear blue shippers to show respect to the household.

She took a turn and walk in a room where she saw Inu shirtless wearing light brown PJ pants that has dark blue raindrops. She remember she made a pair for Fashion( She took cause Lust told her it was fun and a cheap way to make something for a guy.)

Crystal just look at Inu as He turns around showing his chest. She was saving every second to her mind.

" Hey, Crystal. What up?" He asked.

Crystal blinks. " I don't have Pjs." She claims.

Inu smiles then walks over to his closet and pulls out a large yellow shirt then hands it to Crystal.

" Here use this." He grins at her.

" Ok, are you sure no one is home?" Crystal asked.

" Yep, no one is home." Inu reassured her.

" Ok, be right back." Crystal nods then heads out of the room. Inu flops on his bed then turn on his radio clock that can play I-Pods. He pulls out a yellow one with the lightening mark on it. He place on the clock then turns it on to a song.

We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says

The words felt right to Inu's mood. He just realize he likes Crystal more then a brother or a best friend should. Something change today. In PE in the weight room. The guys talk about the girls and Inu kept his mouth shut about it. Charmy kept saying that Inu and Crystal are going to end up together.

Inu snapped at him about it and blushing at the same time. He kept stating to the dipshit bee that they are best friends and nothing more.

So he thought.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Crystal walks in with the shirt goes to her thighs. She took a sit by the end of the bed.

" Alright, what's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing, just thinking." Crystal rolls her eyes. " I know your lying."

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Inu sits up and looked at her. He sighs knowing, it's pointless to hide anything from her.

" You won't tell anyone?" He asked.

" Hey I haven't told anyone the time you wet your bed at my place even My brother asked about that but I kept my mouth shut." Crystal crawls over to him then sits next to him, looking up.

Inu place an arm around her shoulders, look into her eyes and sighs.

" I can't." He admitted.

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside 

Crystal was blushing but little bit.

" You can too. It's me." Inu sighs.

" No, it's too weird." Crystal feels confuse about the hold thing, She was still blushing.

" Then stop acting weird and tell me."

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself 

" Sorry, Crystal but I just realize something. " Crystal smiles at this point. She was getting an idea what going to happen.

" You can tell me." She encourages him.

Inu, on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He kept saying in his mind. ' Just asked out her, damn it.' The words couldn't form in his head nor in his heart. Inu close his eyes then an idea got into his head.

" Better yet, I'll show you." Inu lifts her chin then he kiss her gently upon her lips then break it off then looks at her.

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

Crystal felt daze by the kiss, but she was able to speak this.

" So you like me?" She asked.

Inu pick her up and place her in his lap.

" Since the day where Lust and Silver Wolf meet from the time I saw you in your underwear and you me in mine when we're ten years old to the time we slow dance at Homecoming cause we didn't want felt alone and to this time when I just realize it." He spoke low.

" What took you so long?" She asked.

" Hey, be nice." He tease.

" I'll be if you kiss me." She tease back.

" For real?" He chuckles then bents down to kiss her again and she kiss back.

" Finally!" A female voice claims.

They both jump with red faces to see a female black wolf with a white stripe across her red eyes and down her back that touches her tail. She's wearing a light blue shirt that has black flowers all over it. She has on pair of blue jeans . She had on black slippers. She was holding a small female black wolf with silver streaks on her fur. She has red eyes and She was looking at her Uncle and Aunt. The small wolf was wrap in a pink blanket and being rock by the older wolf.

" Hey Lust." Crystal greeted her, nervous.

"Is that Kurio Wolf?" Inu asked his older sister.

Lust nods to them. " yeah, I'm here to check on you, but I didn't know." She looks at Crystal. " your here."

" Bro, asked me to sleep over tonight." Crystal explains. " He want to be alone with you and Kurio Wolf." She adds.

Lust sighs as She shifts her weight. " Alright then." Her cell phone goes to " Love Story by Taylor Swift."

She picks a light gray phone and flips it.

" Hey Silver Wolf." She greeted her husband.

" Hey Lusty, where are you?" A male voice asked her.

" My folks. Dad text me, asking me to make sure Inu is alive as well Crystal." She explains.

" Right, She's supposed to sleep over."

Lust sighs at her husband forgetfulness. " You know they were alone, right?"

" yeah, I trust Inu."

Lust nods. " Alright, I'll be home soon with Kurio Wolf."

" Kay, sweetheart." Lust hangs up then looks at Inu and Crystal.

" Alright, you two. I'm going to trust you but if Crystal gets a pup. I'll be really tick off." She warns them. " Also Both of your folks will be MORE then tick off." She adds as She walks out of the room and then out of the house.

" Well, we have to be good." Inu notes.

" and I don't want to, damn it."

" Hey, Hey think as it a nice and peaceful evening." Inu kiss her forehead.

" Alright." Crystal pouts.

" So what are we going to tell the others?" Inu asked.

" Nothing for now." Crystal kiss his lips. " not tell they stop sucking face."

" So you admitted your my girlfriend?" Inu guessed.

" Yep." Inu kiss her again.

" Good cause I would had to change your mind."

So they sat around watching TV, hanging out as if nothing happen but now best friends are lovers.

**Well how was it? Please it was good! I don't own the song! **


End file.
